


Tastes Like Money

by mubtaahij



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Excessive Drinking, Gen, M/M, Unsolved, heavy drug use, idk what this is, shyan, someone make me stop writing such random works and make me start on quality content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mubtaahij/pseuds/mubtaahij
Summary: Shane is the most addictive drug there is.(in Ryan’s mind at least)





	Tastes Like Money

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know wtf this is but um here? I should probably take time to write quality work instead of just shitty drabbles but oh well, that’s my life.
> 
> disclaimer*  
> I do not condone any excessive drug or alcohol use nor do I partake in any activities I’ve written about in the following work. Also, I do not (personally) believe these two do heavy drugs like this and I am by no means trying to make it seem that way. I just got bored and inspired? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you can enjoy!

I wanted my clothes off. I couldn’t stand them clinging to my body and weighing me down as I slouched into the cushion of the worn-out couch. The bass from the music pumped loud and slowly around me, the lights were dimmed and the room was mostly empty aside from the couch I’m on and a dusty fake tree sitting in the corner.

My head spun with confusion, my temples throbbed with a familiar ache I found myself craving and my vision was blurred. The world was hazy around me, I knew my eyes were bloodshot when my fingertips shook with a rush.

I felt the body beside me shift closer, I felt his skin brush against mine. I tensed up when I felt his large hand snake around my neck, grabbing my jaw.

“Open.” He demanded.

I clenched my teeth together in defiance as I felt his fingers dig into my skin, attempting to force my lips apart and when I didn’t comply annoyance coursed through him.

“I said, open.” And with that I felt his thumb enter the side of my mouth. I could tell he was smiling with pride when he popped a strong smelling pill into my mouth. I felt it begin to melt on my tongue and he kissed me. We shared the drug when it mixed between us, greed was the only thing on our minds when we tasted each other and what was being shared.

Ecstasy felt like ecstasy. It rushed through us as lust and want and desire. We worshipped moments such as this. His lips stayed on mine, attempting to swallow every drop of it as he could and I let him. I let him force more tablets onto my tongue and I didn’t bother to try to stop him.

The music was deafening around us as we lay, still clothed yet wrapped around each other, on the couch too small for the both of us. My chest was flush with his when I looked down on him and let the wetness of my mouth and the melted pill run from my tongue into his mouth that was hung open and hungry for what I had to give. I watched as it dripped. It was a filthy, vulgar and dirty means to sharing but it was what we craved.

Some turn their noses up what we do together, they scoff at our idea of fun. We go to a run down apartment that neither of us actually live in. We share the rent to keep this place to ourselves and our partners don’t know about it, nor do they know about the activities we partake in. A small part of me feels guilty for not telling, but another can’t bring myself to.

We come here more often than one might think. We come to get wasted, high, taken from our shitty reality and pulled into a trance of psychedelic liquor rain.

LSD. Ecstasy. Marijuana. Cocaine even. Alcohol. Anything anyone could possibly think of we’ve tried. Most of which, we’ve done tonight.

There are permanent black and blue rings around my eyes like bruises from my constant state of hallucinations and highs. I blame it on my insomnia to my girlfriend who worries with each passing day. I can feel her begin to distance herself from me and I don’t stop her.

It feels _good_ to be so wound up in the feeling of these sweet tasting pills that it’s harder to let them go than to stop. Shane and I drift deeper as life goes on around us.

Our foreheads rest on each other’s and sweat clings to us. It’s a blur of motion but before I can register what’s happening I’m dragging my tongue from his hips to his neck, swallowing the strong liquor he pours down his body. _Filthy_ , I think to myself. _But so damn beautiful._ The rush comes and soothes my alcohol-calloused throat, there’s hardly a burn, but there’s satisfaction.

Shane tilts my chin upward with his pointer finger and looks me up and down with his dark and glazed eyes. He leans down to kiss me all I can taste is ecstasy and alcohol mixed on his lips.

I wouldn’t say I was gay, not any other time. But when Shane looks at me with that look of want and sheer desire, I forget anything I’d ever told myself. I crave him, he’s the most addictive substance I’ve tried, and I’ve tried too many.

We collapse back on the couch and drop more acid, simply put. The small cubes deliver us into a state unreachable in common reality. Colors blend, sounds echo, touch radiates. I lay with my head in Shane’s lap as he feeds me more and more. I can’t say no to him, nor can I say no to my deliverance.

Shane taste like money. He tastes rich and wealthy with the mix of drugs and alcohol present on his lips. It’s irresistible, intoxicating. I forget all self control and I dive deep into it all, how could I not?

My eyelids feel heavy after probably one too many cubes. I blink slowly each time, my vision spotted and blurry, the room spins and I see more than one Shane staring down at me. I feel his hands roam my body as I slip, I slip into a darkness that pulls me close and warm. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears and I feel my blood pulse through my veins, the acids being carried along with it.

-

When I awake the moon is set high up in the nighttime sky. I don’t dare move, my senses too overworked and in pain from all the hallucinogenic stimulation. I hear water dripping from the faucet in the sink and it’s deafening, it makes my temples throb with pain and I wince.

I groan and push myself in an upright position. I turn my neck, which is stiff and sore, to see Shane passed out on the couch beside me, an empty bottle of strong liquor in hand. I see a white, dusty substance clotted in a rolled up one-hundred dollar bill discarded on the coffee table. I lean down, pushing my face against it and I inhale swiftly. I wipe my nose and I immediately feel the kick of the innocent drug. I shake my head and blink rapidly before I stand.

Buzzed. I feel buzzed. Jittery. Paranoid? Everything.

My breathing is heavy, rapid, shallow and before I know it I’m face down on the ground. I’ve fallen.  
_I’m so fucked_. I laugh to myself.

The inside of my nose burns and I sniff again, whipping my running nose on the hem of my sleeve before I sit back on my knees. I turn and see Shane’s been awakened by my fall and I see him coax me to him.

I straddle his hips and press myself as close as I possibly can. When I kiss him I taste a mixture of sin and I can’t find any reason to stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, well. that was that, thanks for reading! 
> 
> comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
